What's Next
by car54
Summary: It's time for another summer road trip and Ben and Gwen face what's next for their relationship and for Earths defense.
1. Schools out

Ben's new room, in his new home didn't look that different from his old one, except there were no Kangaroo Commando posters. In fact there were no posters at all. On his desk, instead of comic books, was a plumbers training manual, a laptop that his parents gave him for Christmas and a couple of pictures of Gwen and himself.

Of course having a plumber's manual is kind of outdated now. Everyone knows about aliens now. There was no longer any need to hide behind such euphemisms any more. Wow, he thought, just a few months ago he never would have even though in words like 'euphemism'.

Gwen would be proud of his new found maturity; of course ten year old Ben would have ripped on him for geeking out to please his girlfriend. Well, maybe both have a point, or so the now eleven year old Ben reasoned.

As for the pictures, well most boys have pictures of their girlfriends, but you have to be careful about which pictures you choose when your girlfriend is your cousin, and you haven't told your family yet. His litmus test for the pictures was to ask himself if it would look okay if, instead of Gwen, it was Lucy or Eddy with him

Thinking about Gwen, as he usually was, reminded him, there was a carnival in town, not coincidently just in time for the end of school. It would be a perfect date for him and Gwen. If they were carful, it wouldn't look at all strange. So he called.

"Tennyson residence. "Said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi aunt Lili, is Gwen there?"

"Oh hi Ben, yes she is, I'll get her."

"Thanks."

At the other Tennyson residence Lili went upstairs to get her daughter. The bedroom door was half open. That was a change since her in-laws and her nephew had moved out. Gwen and Ben were usually in that room together and usually kept the door closed. Lilly often wondered what those too were up to but she kept her theories to herself. She knocked on the door.

"Gwen honey, Ben is on the phone for you…again."

"Thanks mom." Gwen went downstairs to take the call. She and Ben often spoke on their cell phones when they wanted some privacy, there was no chance someone might listen in on another phone, but they decided that, if it was about something that didn't have to be private, making some of their calls on the house phones would raise less suspicion.

"Hi Ben, what's up?"

"Oh, just thought that I might invite my cousin, partner and best friend to the carnival tomorrow."

"That's a lot of people, can you afford that?"

"I see your point, so do you want to go instead?"

"Ha, ha well I suppose I could make some time."

"Great, I'll meet you at your place about nine and we can walk from there."

"Sounds good to me, see you then." With that she hung up the phone and headed back up stairs. A minute later her mother was at the door.

"So, what did Ben want?"

"Oh, he just invited me to go to the carnival with him tomorrow. He'll be here about nine."

"That's nice. You too sure are spending a lot of time together. I wouldn't have seen that coming a year ago."

Gwen couldn't tell if that comment was just an innocent observation or a probing one. Did her mom suspected something? Gwen couldn't tell. Her mom should go to Vegas with that poker face of hers.

"Just remember," Lili continued. "Your grandpa will be here to pick you guys up for another summer road trip tomorrow evening. And, uh, try not to come home with any more surprises. That's not the way I want to get the house remodeled." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I remember, we'll be back in time for supper."

The next day Ben was right on time at nine o'clock. He knocked at the door and Gwen answered.  
"Hi Ben." She looked down to see that he had brought his bags. "Well, that answers my question; you remembered that Grandpa is coming."

"Yep, Shure did." He said setting his bags inside. "So, you ready to go… to the carnival I mean."

"Yes I am."

And with that they were off. After they got far enough Gwen said. "Ben, do you ever think you're parents suspect anything, about us I mean."

"Yeah, sometimes, other times I think I'm just being paranoid."

"Yeah," Gwen said "me too. I wish we could just go ahead and tell them."

"We'll have to be very careful if we try to tell them before we're eighteen, if they don't take it well we won't see each other again until we are eighteen."

"I know, I guess we should stick to the plan and wait to see if Grandpa is on our side. Maybe we can talk to him this summer."

"Maybe, for now what ride do you want to go on first?"

They went rode the roller-coaster first, then the gravitron and then the haunted house. As they got out of the haunted house car Ben turned to Gwen and asked. "Do all of these 'thrill' rides seem kind of lame to you?"

"Yeah, I guess when you've been in real spaceships and to other planets and fought aliens, witches and mutants carnival rides seem dull."

"Guess so. But there is one more I'd like to try."

"All right, what do I have to lose?"

Ben led her to the 'Tilt-a –whorl' and she soon found out why Ben wanted to ride this one. Ben insisted on sitting on the outside and she had the inside place. When the ride started going fast enough centripetal force pressed her up against Ben, who had a very satisfied grin on his face as he put an arm around her and said "guess we'd better hold on."

"Sneaky Ben." She said as they got off.

"As though you didn't like it."

She just lightly slapped him on the shoulder. "Now there's one more thing I want to do. I want my boyfriend to win a stuffed animal for me."

"Well, that is traditional." They went to the shooting gallery. The barker was calling out "Step right up ladies and gents. All you have to do is get three hits and you win a prize." The barker saw them and said. "Want to win a prize for the little lady. Just hit three of the moving targets… and I'll give you four shots to do it."

Ben stepped up to the counter and took the gun; he took his aim and knocked over a bottle that had popped up. He then took his aim again and hit a duck 'running' across the backdrop. Then, with a sly grin that Gwen knew all too well, Ben pointed his gun well below any of the targets and pulled the trigger.

"Ben!" Gwen said," You just wasted a shot, why did you do that?"

"For dramatic effect."

"Uh, I take back everything I said about you growing up."

Ben laughed as he prepared to shoot. If he did miss he'd hear about it all summer. He lined up his shot, waiting for the right timing. Then he fired at one of the flying ducks. He heard the ping and watched it go over.

"Nice shooting young man, which of the animals would the little lady like?"

"The tiger is kind of cute." She said. And the barker handed it to her.

As they walked away from the shooting game Gwen turned to Ben and, in a chastising tone said "Haven't you learned anything?"

"Yes I have, I wouldn't take chances like that in battle like I used to. But if I'd missed I would have played again and won the prize for you."

She just shook her head and smiled. Then Ben said. "Well it's late, we should get going."

"It's not all that late."

"Yeah, but there's one more attraction before we go home."

"And what is that?"

"It's at our training ground." He said as he dialed in the omnitrix.

"Okay." She said and got on after Ben changed to stinkfly.

They flew to their spot and Gwen got off. Ben then changed back and Gwen turned around to face him. "So, what attraction did you have in mind? She said feigning ignorance.

He answered her by pulling her into a kiss.

After they separated Gwen said "Now this beats any carnival." And she went in for another kiss.

After about an hour of their cuddle and kiss session they decide that it really was time to go. So Ben changed again and took them home. When they reached an appropriate distance he reverted back to human and they walked back to Gwen's house.

They got back home and Gwen called out "Mom, Dad, we're back."

"Just come on into the kitchen, dinners ready."

They sat down to eat and talked about Frank's day at work and about what the kids did at the carnival. Then Frank asked "So are you two anxious about another summer road trip?"

"Yeah, although I hope it'll be a little less exciting that the last one." Gwen responded.

Then Lili interjected "Ben, are you sure that you don't mind spending a whole summer with your cousin? I mean with all of the attention you've gotten this year there must be a lot of girls chasing you."

"Uh, well, the thing is they're just interested in fourarms or heatblast or one of the others, not, you know, Ben."

"Well, there must be one who likes just plain old Ben." Lili then hears her daughter cough a little.

"Sweetheart, chew your food or you'll choke."

"Lili, stop teasing him, boys are a little shy about that kind of thing at his age."

They then hear a sound that could only be the rustbucket. _Saved by the bell_ Gwen thought.

Ben and Gwen grabbed their things and ran out to meet Grandpa, Both launching themselves at him with a hug.

"Hey, you guys ready to get going."

"Oh man, I can't wait." _To get away from that conversation back there._

"By the way, I've got a special surprise for you inside."

"Let's see." Gwen said and she and Ben went inside the rustbucket. Then they saw, siting at the table there surprise.

"Ken!"


	2. Roadtrip

"Ken."

The two ran to him and hugged him

"Ken, I thought you were going to take summer school again."

"Well, little sis, things change, I'm along for the trip."

"You're here early, we didn't expect you until tomorrow."

"Well we thought we'd surprise you. You're not disappointed are you?"

She hugged him again and said "not at all."

Max called out "Come on let's get going, we'll get a little way out of town and find a camp spot for the night. Then tomorrow morning after breakfast we can talk about what we'll be doing this summer."

"Uh, Grandpa", Ben was already getting green, "What will we be having for breakfast?"

"Don't worry Ben." Max said with a laugh. As a condition of coming with us Ken insisted on being designated the official cook of this trip."

Gwen smiled "Yes, Big brother to the rescue."

They drove for a couple of hours. Ben took 'shotgun' so Gwen could talk to Ken.

"What did you mean about things change?"

"Just what I said. I'm reconsidering some of my future plans. I'll tell you about it later."

"Ken, Ben and I were thinking of telling Grandpa about us on this trip. When we do will you back us up?"

"Not a problem, you can count on me."

"I know I can."

They got to the camp site and settled in for the night. Ben and Gwen were not very settled though. They both worried about how they would tell their Grandpa, and about how he would react. Would he get mad? Would he tell them that it was wrong and he can't allow it? Would he ask them what kind of insanity had taken hold of them. Or would he end the trip right then and go home to tell their parents that their children where in an unnatural relationship?

In the meantime, up front Max was having his own problems getting to sleep as he thought about the talk he would have with them in the morning. '_How will they react when I tell them?'_

They were up at sunrise and went for a hike. They enjoyed the fresh air. It had rained recently and the smell was still on the air. They saw a hawk soring and it reminded Ben of how much he enjoyed flying. Ken tripped over a rock and got some teasing for it "Have a nice trip?" "See you in the fall."

"Really funny guys."

When they got back Ken made breakfast as promised, Pancakes and bacon. The kids had never been so glad to have him around. After breakfast they cleaned up the dishes and Ken and Gwen cleaned up after a soap suds fight then it was time to talk.

Max called everyone to the table.

"Well, we need to talk about what we'll be doing this summer."

"Uh, about that Grandpa," Ben started "I think me and Gwen need to say something first. Then will see about the trip."

"Okay, what is it?

"Well it's kind of about last summer. A lot of things have changed "

"They sure have."

"Yeah, I mean Gwen and I are getting along a lot better."

"That's good to hear Ben."

Ken hadn't seen his sister so nervous in a long time. The way she was pressing up against Ben reminded him of when she was little and would come to his room and cuddle up to him for comfort after a nightmare.

Ben continued. "It's just that we've gotten a lot closer. We…I mean Gwen and me…We. Let me put it this way.

Gwen found her courage and stepped in. "Grandpa, after all we've been though together. Fighting together saving each other, sacrificing ourselves for each other and almost loosing each other we've realized how much each means to the other and, well, we…uh.

She was faltering but Ben stepped in. "Grandpa, We…love each other, I mean," The only way to do this was to just blurt it out. "We're in love, we're a couple." He braced for the reaction.

Max just looked at them for a minute before speaking.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd decide to tell me."

The two sat there with identical stunned expressions on their faces.

"You didn't think you could hide anything from your old grandpa did you?"

"I…but…how….you knew?"

"I saw it coming a mile away. At first I thought about trying to stop it but then I thought, Max, aren't you the man who has had relationships with women who aren't even from this planet. You two met one who isn't even the same class she's a reptile. So since I can't be a hypocrite I decided to let things go as they will and if it went well you'd eventually tell me."

Ben then said. "So you support us?"

"Yeah, I'm with you and yes, when you're ready to tell your parents I'll be with you."

They were overjoyed and they ran to hug their grandpa.

"Now", he said, "About this summer."

"Where are we going?"

"Kids were mixing business with pleasure this year. With all that's happened and the fact that we never found Vilgax body some of us plumbers have decided that some kind of planetary defense is needed, So some of us have come out of retirement. "

"Who Grandpa?" Gwen asked.

Well there's me and Gordon, Betty Jean, Vera…"

"I knew it; I knew she knew more than she let on."

"That's what she was trying to tell you Ben. Now if I can continue."

"Uh, yeah, sorry."

"We also have Joel and Camille and we're going to do some recruiting, starting with you three."

"So," Gwen turned to her brother," Is that what you meant by a change of plans?"

"Yup, this appeals to me more."

It didn't surprise Gwen really, Ken was always the physical type and Gwen suspected that his academic efforts were mostly an attempt to defy the dumb jock stereotype.

"So here's the list of potential recruits we'll be visiting it's a short one so far so if you guys have any suggestions don't hesitate to speak up.

They looked at the list and saw familiar names. Lucy, Cooper, Eddy and, much to Gwen's annoyance Kia.

I don't think Eddy can join; he's busy learning the family business.

Then Ben said "I've got a few names to add. Remember when I thought I'd broken Gwen's laptop?"

Gwen and max remembered that very well

"Well, those two guys I told you about, Gatorboy and porcupine. I think they might make good additions."

"We'll put them on the list. Oh and another thing. I've got someone coming to see us."

"Who is it?" Ben asked.

Well, Ken has shown a remarkable talent as a pilot and, Ben, you need to learn more about the omnitrix so I've got one person to help with both."

"Exasperated, Gwen said, "enough with the suspense already, who is it?"

"You remember Xylene?"


	3. Grandma

"So when do we meet her?'

"In a couple of days we'll be at the rendezvous site. Then we'll take as long as we need for your training. "Gwen, I haven't been able to get anyone to help with your training. I guess you continue to practice as you have."

"It's okay Grandpa, I'll keep working on it."

"That's my girl."

The next two days were uneventful. They found a few interesting stop overs but mostly the kids were reading. Ben was reading a 'plumbers guide to alien species.' Gwen was reading her spell book, she no longer thought of it as Charmcasters book and Ken was reading one called simply' Interstellar navigation.'

When they arrived at the designated point Max parked the rustbucket and called to everyone to step outside with him. Ben had been excited to learn more about the omnitrix but he was getting a little nervous now. He and Xylene had parted on good terms but he still worried that she still wanted Grandpa to have the omnitrix, or to leave with her.

Then they saw a ship descending, it was the same one that Xylene had left in. It touched down, the ramp came down and she walked out. "Hi Max." she said in a tone that, to Ben sounded like 'let's go inside and leave the kids to themselves.' "So introduce me to my students."

"You already know Ben and this is my other grandson Ken."

"Well, he looks just like you when we met, and just as handsome."

Ken had to admit, for a reptile, she wasn't too hard to look at either.

"And of course, you already know Ben."

"I do, and from what I've heard he's proven worthy of your legacy Max."

"Thank you Xylene, that's quite a compliment." Ben said.

"Oh, and his manners have improved. To whom do we owe this?"

Ben and Gwen looked at each other. Xylene caught on. "That explains it." She looks at them both with a pensive expression for a moment. "It's a good match."

"Relationships like yours are not unusual on her home planet." Max told them.

Xylene walked over to Gwen, leaned over and said, "If he's anything like his Grandfather you hold onto him. Don't let some other woman get him."

Max lowered his head and grabbed the bridge of his nose as though trying to stave off a headache.

"Don't worry Xylene; she couldn't lose me now if she wanted to. And the other guys had better keep their distance." Gwen blushed a little.

"Well," Xylene said, "Now that we have greetings and reunions out of the way. Let's get down to business. First I'll show Ben a few things that he can practice while I take me student driver out for some lessions."

Xylene took Ben aside and took his left wrist. "The first thing we need to work on is your time limit. How many times have you almost died because it timed out on you?"

"I've lost count."

"That's what I thought. Before I teach you about this though, you know that the omnitrix was not intended to be a weapon. There's a… what's the English word…anyway, a saying on your planet. Don't judge a man until you walk a mile in his shoes. Well this was meant to give people the ability to walk in another species shoes. But the same technology can be used to give change you to a species that has a needed advantage in battle. You can also change other people." She continued. "The other thing we're going to work on is another double edged sword. The omintrix can repair genetic damage done by for example radiation or disease."

"Like cancer?" Ben said in amazement.

"Yes, but, you can probably guess what the other side of that sword is."

"It can inflict genetic damage too."

"That's' right. It can even unwind the double helix. Now you see just what kind of harm Vilgax could do with it, and why he wants it so much. So, I'm going to work with you on these things for a while and then leave you to practice while we see what kind of star pilot your cousin is."

Xylene gave Ben the codes to allow him to control how long he stays in any particular form and how to use it to for all of its other potential uses, both as a benevolent tool and as a weapon. She was happy to see that he was just as enthusiastic about its beneficial potential as he was about the destructive part.

"Alright" Xylene turned her attention to Ken." Let's go for a ride" She and Ken left in Xylenes ship as Ben and Gwen practiced their skills and practiced coordinating their efforts.

After a while they decided to take a break and went to sit with Max. "You guys are really improving."

"Thanks." They said in unison.

"Oh, by the way Ben, did you ever get in touch with your wrestling buddies?"

"Yeah, and their interested, But they also still want to provide for their mom."

"That won't be a problem, plumbers, or whatever we'll be called now, make a decent salary."

As they were talking they all noticed an electrical feeling in the air, even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Max began to suspect the cause when someone came out of the woods. Exactly who he thought it would be.

"Verdona, I haven't seen you in ages."

"It's good to see you again Max. How have you and the boys been?"

"We're doing well. It's been a long time, how are you?"

"I'm well, it came to my attention that one of my children or grandchildren has discovered my part of their heritage, so I thought it was time to pay a visit."

Verdona turned to look at Ben and Gwen, after a minute she said, "And I think its Gwen."

"Grandpa, who is this?" Ben asked.

"Kids, this is your Grandmother."

The kids were both confused and excited about this. "Grandpa, you told me and Ben that our Grandmother had died."

"Well, you're Grandma…needed to leave earth, and had shed her human body in the process. So what I told you was true, from a certain point of view."

"You know," Ben said," a year ago that would have surprised me." He turned to Verdona and asked "So Grandma, where ya from?"

She chucked a little. "I'm from a planet called Anodyne. We are energy beings, although we can take physical forms, as you can see, and you, Gwen and ken are part Anodite."

"So Gwen's magic isn't magic at all, its Anodite power to, "Ben hesitated for a second, "manipulate energy?"

"That's right, but that's what so called magic is. None of my children or grandchildren has manifested their Anodite side until now. Something must have happened to 'jump start it 'so to speak."

The kids both guessed what it had been. Ben spoke first. "It must have been when Charmcaster switched bodies with you Gwen."

"This Charmcaster, she does 'magic' too?"

"Yea, she was trying to switch with me so she would have the omnitrix, but she goofed and switched with Gwen instead." Ben turned to Gwen. "And it wasn't long after that that you found out you had powers."

"Yea and it also explains something I've been wondering about. Charmcaster said that she would have been stuck in my body if I hadn't had an aura. She meant to switch with you. Did she sense and aura from you? I l know she would want to keep the option to get out of your body if she wanted to."

"That's likely deer," Verdona said." It's possible that all three of you have Anodite potential. You just need a push.

Max was about to speak when they heard landing thrusters and saw Xylenes ship coming down.' _Things may be about to get a lot more complicated'_ Max thought.


	4. What Verdona wants

Everyone's attention was on the descending ship as it settled to the ground and the retro thrusters cut out. The hatch opened and Ken came out first, with a huge grin on his face. "That was incredible! I've never had that much fun in my life. This beats making a touchdown and a grand slam in the same day!"

Gwen was glad to see him so happy. Ken came over to her and picked her up so they were eye to eye. "You got to come for a ride sometime cute stuff."

She laughed, "I'll just do that, but not right now." He gave her a peck on the nose and put her down and the three kids started talking about their respective experiences in space travel.

Xylene smiled as she walked over to Max. "He's a natural, took to it right away. The boy has a knack for engineering too, although he got on my nerves a little when he insisted on speaking with a Scottish accent."

Max was too nervous to laugh. Then the event he was worrying about happened. Xylene and Verdona noticed each other.

Xylene saw someone, some woman, next to Max and she had to know who she was. "So," Xylene said to Max, "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Of course," Max said "this is Verdona…my wife."

"Oh, I see. So this is the woman who won you away from me. Do the boys remember her?"

Max sighed. "Yes they remember their mother. She hasn't been away that long."

"Long enough that her grandkids don't remember her."

Max was trying to keep this from getting out of hand. "Xylene, it's hard for an Anodite to stay tied to a physical form for that long. I don't fault her. She did come to check on them from time to time."

"Of course I did. And although they didn't know it I stepped in to help them a few times. I don't know a lot about your species though, Xylene, is it? How long do you usually stay with your eggs?"

Referring to eggs wasn't offensive to Xylene but she wasn't sure if it had been intended to be. The sweat on Max's face was amusing though. "We stay with our young until they can take care of themselves, just like humans do."

Verdona was quite for a moment, seemingly making a decision.

"So, this is the other woman huh, Max? You do have exotic taste…But I guess we're both proof of that."

Xylene smiled. "I guess we are. So how about instead of verbal combat we have a little girl talk?" A mischievous grin came to her face. "We can share stories of how a dashing human swept us off of our feet. Ken," Xylene called out "tell your grandfather all about your first flight. And Kids," She turned to Ben and Gwen. "Have fun.

"But not too much fun." Ken whispered to his sister and cousin, bringing a slight blush to both of their faces.

Max and Ken went into the ship. Verdona and Xylene walked off a short distance; Max kept looking back that direction as he walked up the boarding ramp. Ben and Gwen went inside the rustbucket. Once inside they sat down and Ben pulled Gwen into an embrace and kissed her, then again and again. "You call that a kiss?" Gwen said in mock disdain. "I'll show you a kiss."

"Not too bad Gwen, but top this." They actually managed to turn kissing into a competition.

After a little while Max and Ken came back outside and the women returned. Ken made sure that he was the first at the rustbucket and knocked at the door. A couple of minute later the two stepped out. With and evil grin Ken said, "Took you guys long enough to get out here. What was going on in there?"

"Oh shut up." Gwen responded.

Verdona then decided that it was time to get down to her business at hand. "There's a matter we need to discuss, the emergence of your powers."

"Can you teach me to use them Grandma?"

"Yes, I can and I fully intend to, and there's something I need from you."

"What's that?"

Verdona explained, "Back on Anodyne very few people would call me just Verdona. It's Lady Verdona. I hold a very high position, it's passed down by families and I need an heir. Gwen sense you have shown your Anodite side you could be that heir."

Gwen was stunned. "Grandma, I can't leave earth. I've got too much here."

"Oh nonsense, what could be more important than being one of the most important people on Anodyne?"

Max spoke up. "Verdona, it's not fair to ask her to drop everything in her life for any reason."

"Max, I know you want to protect your grandkids but what are you protecting her from. A life of privilege and high status, a chance to learn more about her powers than that book will ever teach her?"

Gwen was getting scared now; Grandma might take her no matter who objected. She stood as close as she could get to Ben. The two were clinging to each other out of the same fear. Ben was determined that no one was taking Gwen away from him without a fight, but he knew that he would probably lose that fight. "No Grandma! You can't take Gwen from me!" As he said it he realized that he may have done more harm than good.

"Young man, you're as brave as your Grandfather but your little toy there won't be enough to stop me." Verdona's eyes began to glow as she prepared to do what had to be done, but what she saw made her stop. Ken was moving in to stand with the Ben. But that wasn't what stopped her, it was when she noticed how the two eleven year olds stood so close together, it reminded her of when Max stood in her defense. Then she read their auras, and she realized what the two had together. It took her a moment to decide if she would continue anyway but maybe there's another way.

"I think I understand. I wouldn't have wanted anyone to force me from Max"

The kids knew now that Grandma was on to them all there was to do was to listen to what she said.

"But I have good news, Ben does have an aura too, both of the boys do. So Gwen if you want him to come with you all I need to do is give him a little push to."

"Grandma, I just don't th…" as Gwen spoke Verdona shot mana at her and Ben. Ken saw this and did the only thing he could think of. He tried to put himself between his the two younger kids and the danger they faced. Ken was hit full force by the blast and although he had shielded his sister, Ben was hit to.

"What have you done?" Xylene said. She and Verdona had been getting along quite well since there 'girl talk' session that had made Max so nervous. But this made Xylene angry; Verdona had no right to force this on any of the kids.

"Relax, they're alright, if fact they're better than alright."

Everyone looked at the two boys and found instead of two bodies as they expected they saw two magenta forms one a little taller than the other. The boys came back to consciousness and looked at each other.

"How do you like your true selves?" Verdona asked.

Ken answered. "It will take some getting used to but I got to admit, it does feel …right."

Gwen went over to Ben. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Then Gwen noticed something. "Ben, where's the omnitrix?"

Ben looked around and saw it lying on the ground. He picked it up, it seemed undamaged but it didn't attach itself to him like it did when he found it last summer. Xylene took the omnitrix and told everyone. "It was programed to find Max's genetic code, Bens code was close enough that it attached to him but now that he's in an energy form it can't attach. I'm going to hold onto it until we decide what to do or it may attach to any of the Tennyson's.

"Alright everyone," Max said, "Let's sit down calmly and figure this out."

"Max you always did have a knack for taking control. "Xylene said.

Verdona rolled her eyes. "Xylene, stop acting like a high school girl with a crush."

Xylene ignored the comment and everyone sat down to talk.

"Alright," Max started "Verdona, you want one of your grandkids to be your protégée and heir, correct?"

"That's right." Verdona wasn't going to put up with too much of 'Principal Tennyson' but she'd tolerate it for now.

"Well does the idea appeal to any of you?" He turned his attention to the kids.

"Grandpa, I don't want to leave any of you." Gwen said. Then more quietly she said "Especially Ben."

"I understand dear but you could both come. As for the watch, maybe Ken would like to give it a try."

Grandpa looked at Ben and said. "Well the omnitrix has been the source of a lot of trouble for you. Now you can decide if it's worth it and if you want the responsibility that goes with it."

Gwen looked at him as he thought for a minute. Then he spoke. "There was a time when I would have been glad to get rid of it. But I've been able to do so much good with it, and now Xylene has shown me how I can do so much more. If there's a way I want to keep wearing the omnitrix."

Verdona didn't answer right away; instead she turned her attention to Ken. "And what do you say Grandson?"

He also took a minute to consider his answer, and surprised everybody when he spoke. "If I did would I ever see my sister again?" He could live with being separated from the others but he could never abandon his sister.

Verdona smiled, it wasn't exactly the way she wanted it but she had learned something from Max, she used to be very stubborn about having things exactly her way, but sometimes , when you're dealing with wills as strong as your own you lose those contest, but, if you make small compromises you can get what's most important to you. So she answered him. "Yes, I think that we can make sure that you see your family on a regular basis. And if these two need you." She gestured to Ben and Gwen. "They can contact you though their mana field. I'll show them how."

"Well, I've always felt kind of out of place, you know, I think maybe Anodyne might be where I'd fit in."

"Uh, Grandma, how can Ben change back?" Gwen asked.

"I do need to teach all three of you about that." She took her grandkids aside and in a short time taught all three how to go full Anodite and back to human. "Oh, and Xylene, do you know where Anodyne is?"

"Yes."

"Alright, since Ken seems to enjoy space flight, you are welcome to continue his lessons. And we can spend some time discussing our favorite human."

_Just what I need, _Max thought.

Ken said his goodbyes to everyone except the hardest one; he walked over to his little sister. She grabbed onto him. "I promise I won't stay away too long. And you know any time you need me call and I'll come running."

"I know I'll miss you though. Promise, you'll visit a lot."

"I couldn't stay away from my little cutie pie very long. I love you baby sis."

"I love you too big brother."

Everyone watching was starting to tear up a little. Then Verdona said "Well it's time to go and I believe you have a recruiting tour underway."

Max walked up to Verdona "It was good seeing you again."

"You too Maxie." The shared a kiss and she and Ken faded away.

"What about me?" Xylene teased. He kissed her to.

She smiled," See you at the next rendezvous site." She waved and went up the boarding ramp.

After seeing two women paying so much attention to Grandpa Gwen lightly punched Ben on the shoulder. "Don't get any ideas; you're a one woman man. Remember that when we see Kia again."

"Hey, she had her chance, I found someone much better." He said as he dried the last tear from her eye.

"Well let's go. Next stop, Ben wrestling pals."

Max put the rustbucket in gear and they drove on.


	5. Bens wrestling buddies

The Rustbuket drove on to meet with Ben's friends Gatorboy and Porcupine. Ben seamed excited to see them. Gwen was a little trepidatious after what Ben had told her about them. Ben was already on his phone with one of them. She listened to his side of the conversation.

"Yeah, we should be there soon." He paused

"You got to meet Gwen. She's way cool and has some cool powers." Another pause.

"Great, say hi to your mom and brother for me." He ended the call.

A little while later they pulled up to a farm house. They all got out and walked to the front door. Max knocked and a few seconds later a small woman came to the door. "Hello Ben, and this must be you grandfather and cousin that you've told us so much about."

"Yeah, it is, can we come in?"

"Of course." She gestured for them to come inside.

That was when Gwen saw the first of the two brothers, Porcupine. And she saw why he was called that. He shook Ben's hand then turned to Max. "Mr. Tennyson, it's good to meet you."

"Good to meet you too young man Ben's told me a lot about you and your brother."

Then Porcupine turned his attention to Gwen and spoke to Ben. "And who's the pretty girl Ben?"

"That's Gwen, and don't get too excited. She has a boyfriend already." Ben said with probably too much force. '_Gee Ben why don't you just tell him straight out. _'Gwen thought, although she was enjoying seeing a little jealousy from Ben.

"Really," The one time wrestler said. "lucky guy."

"Yeah, I guess he is." Ben replied, and then continued. "So where's the big guy?"

Mrs. Fang answered. "He's out in the barn." Then she added. "We've had to make some modifications to the house to accommodate the boys. The barn has been turned into a sort of apartment for them."

Ben explained to Gwen. "He's about the same size as fourarms."

They all walked out to the barn and Mrs. Fang knocked at the door. "Dear, our guests are here."

"Come on in." They opened the door and walked in. Then Gwen got her first look at Gatorboy. She was stunned for a moment and stepped behind Ben. He really did look like an upright alligator, including his mouth. He looked way too much like the things from the nightmares that used to send her running to Ken's room to spend the rest of the night.

Then, he looked at her and said, "I know I'm kind of a shock but you've got nothing to be afraid of."

Hearing him talk was almost enough to make her run away. But it also made her feel guilty. He probably always got this kind of response. Maybe that's why he and Ben were friends. Other than his family Ben was probably one of very few people who just saw Gatorboy as a person and not some creature. It made her proud of him.

Everyone sat in Gatorboy's living room and Max spoke first. "Well, I assume Ben told you about the purpose of our visit."

Porcupine answered. "Yeah and we're interested, our main concern is about providing for our mom."

"That shouldn't be a problem, the pay will be about the same as plumbers used to make, maybe a little more, to make adjustments. One question though, just because we need to know who we're working with."

Mrs. Fang responded "Yes we thought you might have some questions, we'll answer them."

"Well, Ben said that your boys told him that they "Took after their father…who was there father?"

Mrs. Fang sighed and began. "They aren't aliens if that's what you're thinking. My husband, Mike was his name, was involved in genetic research. He was assigned to a human/animal hybrid project for what he thought was a bio science company that would use the information for new medicines. But someone left a door unlocked and, while trying to find his superior, he stumbled on a lab with these two, his superior walked in on him and told him the whole story, that they were to be part of someone's 'private security force', and since he'd found it, they would give him a choice. Be involved at a higher and much more lucrative level, or he would have to have a 'tragic accident'."

Ben was hanging on every word. "So how did he get out of there?"

"Nothing fancy, he hit his boss as hard as he could, neither of them were trained fighters, fortunately, Mike got the better of the fight and ran, but not before taking them." She indicated her boys. "He couldn't let two living; thinking beings become part of some mutant army. He came home and said we needed to leave. He explained why and I agreed, so we left. If you're wondering why he's not here, well they caught up to us and he stayed behind so we could escape. We knew that he wouldn't make it." There were hints of tears in her eyes as she remembered the last time that she had seen her husband.

Ben asked, "At this research facility, did he mention a researcher named Animo?"

"Not to my memory, does that mean something?"

"He's… well, a mad scientist that we've had to deal with. He specializes in mutants."

"As far as I know there's no connection. Anyway, that's how we started getting involved with the mob, we've had to do what was necessary to survive. Your new organization may finally put an end to that problem."

"Yes I think those problems will be behind you." Max told her. "So," He said addressing the Fang family. "What do you think?"

The family spoke to each other for a minute and then Mrs. Fang answered. "We will join your organization. What do we need to do?"

"I'll give you the directions to a new training facility in Arizona, my sister is the administrator. You can meet us there in a couple of weeks."

Gatorboy spoke. "We'll see you there. And Ben I hope they have a ring, I want a rematch with fourarms."

"Looking forward to it." Ben said as they left.

The Tennyson's went back to the rustbucket. Ben seemed happy that his friends had joined them,

"Well, we need to stop off and talk to Cooper and Kia."

"Okay." Ben said, "which ones next?"

**Please review and answer Bens question…which ones next?**


	6. Lost chances

The Tennysons and the Fangs parted ways until they get to Arizona. As they traveled to their next stop Ben and Gwen found some time together. They had some private time for a little cuddling of course, some time for training and time to talk.

At one stopover at a diner all three were talking over as they ate.

"With everything that's happened, I wonder how it will change things for Ben 10k and Gwendolyn," Ben mused.

Gwen turned to him and said. "You think about them a lot don't you?"

"Yeah, I don't know, I guess I kind of like them, weird huh."

"I got kind of attached to. I've heard of multiverse theory that every possibility that can exist does. Maybe we will see them again."

"Kids, right now we need to think about this universe, I don't think that our remaining recruits will be too hard to convince. Since all three will be going into the family business, like you two."

"What is our nest stop?" Ben asked.

"We'll be going to see cooper."

A few days latter they were at the Daniels home. The three were about to step out of the rustbucket when a blond haired boy came trotting out to them.

"Hi guys, are we ready to go?"

"Well, that was the easiest recruiting effort I've ever seen." Max commented.

"My grandpa did all the selling for you."

Then Cooper turned to greet Ben and Gwen. He said hi and took Ben's hand to shake it. Then he noticed Gwen. He hadn't remembered her being this pretty last year and he was momentarily stunned.

"Hi, Gwen." He finally got some words out. Ben was already getting a little annoyed. Gwen laughed lightly_, 'a beautiful sound'_ Cooper thought.

"**Ben **and I are happy to see you."

Cooper turned his attention to Ben. "Oh, Huh, Hi Ben, how have you been?"

"**WE** have been just fine, doing great in fact, how about you?" Ben said as he put an arm around Gwen's shoulder.

"Good, really good." He answered with some confusion and disappointment.

"Time to get moving then." Max said. Everyone sat down as they started moving. They traveled for the rest of the day then that evening Max found a place to stop for the night. Then they sat down for dinner. When all the places were set Cooper watched which chair Gwen was moving towards and moved quickly to take the seat next to her.

_'__Could he be more obvious?'_ Gwen thought, and she noticed the annoyance on Ben's face. It was sweet, and kind of fun, to see him being possessive, and kind of jealous. But it would be mean, to both of the boys to let it continue. Besides, if this went on much long Ben was going to kick Coopers but. "Excuse me, I need to put something back on my bunk" she said and went to the back of the RV. When she was behind Cooper she motioned for Max to sit where she had been. He got the hint and did so.

She returned to the table. Max was sitting next to Cooper, who looked clearly unhappy. Gwen took her seat next to Ben; they said grace and started eating. When Gwen reached over for the salt Cooper, _coincidently_ reached over to and touched Gwen's hand. Ben was looking irritated again.

Max spoke up. "Ben, Gwen, I think we need to let Cooper in on your little secret, before things get rough around here."

"Are you sure?" The kids looked at him doubtfully. He nodded.

Cooper listened intently, wondering what kind of secret they could be talking about. Then he got his answer.

"Okay," Ben and Gwen said in unison. Then they turned to each other, each looked into the others eyes and they closed the distance until their lips met. They held the kiss for a moment then broke and looked over to Cooper, whose eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth hung open. He spoke, or tried to.

"How…When…I mean, aren't you…wait, what…"

Gwen tried not to laugh as she explained to Cooper "I think that it started for us during our road trip last year and continued after we got home. We spent more and more time together and our feelings for each other grew. During one of our training sessions we both felt it was time to tell the other."

Ben added, "It was a risk but you can't keep it bottled up forever. We were both really relieved to know that the other was having the same feelings."

"So then, your family is okay with it?"

"Well, Grandpa and Ken are." Gwen answered. "We haven't told our parents yet."

"Yeah, there's too much at stake if they don't approve. We need to wait until it's a little harder to split us up."

Cooper sat there for a minute think about all he had heard, and how to react. "That's about the last thing I expected when I found out that you would be coming. I guess you guys can tell I'm a little disappointed." He pauses, "But I'm glad for you, still friends?"

"Still friends." They both said and reached over to shake his hand.

"Well, now that that's settled let's finish dinner." Max said.

"Now you're talking." Ben didn't waste any time getting back to his food. "So, what's our next stop Grandpa?"

"It'll take us a while to get there so well have a few stops along the way…to New Mexico."

"You mean Kia." Gwen said in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"Yes, and Lucy will be waiting for us too."

Kia was looking forward to following in her grandfather's footsteps. It would be easier for her though, the world new about aliens now so there would be no need to hide her profession. That, she supposed was due to the three people that she was now waiting for, The Tennysons.

When she met them she had no idea that one of them, the one who seemed to have taken a liking to her, had made very bad enemies of the most terrible being in the galaxy. It was that fight that exposed the whole world to the existence of alien life. She had seen him, Gwen and Mr. Tennyson on television after the battle with Vilgax. She had to admit she was starting to wonder if she hadn't made a mistake in rejecting Ben last year. Maybe Gwen had a point in what she had said when they had parted ways, funny thing about that, she had kind of sounded a little like jealousy, but she supposed that was silly. It would be interesting to see them again. Maybe she would reconsider that decision. For now she waited patiently, unlike her companion of the last couple of days, Lucy Mann.

It seemed to Kia that Lucy was on a permanent caffeine high. She never stopped, or even slowed down. As they saw a dust trail that told them that a vehicle was coming Lucy came bounding over to her again.

"Oh, I can't wait to see them again. You know we're cousins now, by marriage, my cousins marriage I mean, not mine, I'm not married I'm a kid. Although Ben is kind of cute don't you think? You know we danced together at the wedding. He was really nervous but nice, Gwen is nice to. They danced together at the wedding too, he didn't seem so nervous with her. I think there's something between those two, is that okay with humans? It's okay on my planet. Maybe we can dance here, or have a sort of welcome dance when we get to Arizona. It's going to be hard for that lizard guy to dance though. Camille said that there bringing some other boy, cooper or copper or something like that. I wonder if he's as cute as Ben. Maybe you've got a chance yet huh, I heard you turned Ben down. Wow tame him, who would want to do that, I like him as he is. Maybe I can arrange a muddy little welcome for Gwen."

Just as Kia couldn't take anymore Lucy went bounding off, apparently to arrange a surprise for Gwen.

Soon the rustbucket pulled up and the Tennysons got out. Kia went over to greet them. She shook hands with Mr. Tennyson and turned to hug Ben. He returned the hug politely. He had put on some muscle since last year. Then she greeted Gwen with a hug to. As she did Gwen whispered to her. _"You had your chance, he's mine."_ That caught Kia by surprise. Then Lucy came running over and enthusiastically threw her arms around Gwen. They embraced like sisters. Then she turned to Ben and hugged him. "It's good to see you again. Maybe I can get another dance."

Ben chucked. "We'll see if there's time."

Ben and the two girls walked of the where they would discuss how this new training program would work. Kia and Mr. Tennyson were close behind them and Kia couldn't help noticing that Ben and Gwen were walking hand in hand. _Yeah,_ she thought to herself. _You dropped the ball._


End file.
